With A Cherry On top
by freakochicko
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching. For some members of Organization XIII, this could be Hell. [AxelRoxas, SoraRiku, DemyxZexion, a whole heap of other pairings] 'TIS THE SEASON, KIDS! PostKH2.
1. The Devils in Disguise

Title: **With A Cherry On Top**  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, others  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
-A/N-: We all like **_weird_** stories, don't we? Here's a fairytale from Hell, written because Christmas is just 'round the corner. Trust me, it gets bizarre.

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts franchise is like, so totally SQUEENIX'S. Got it memorized?

* * *

Naminé floundered down the dark, spiraling stairwell. Something was not right. Roxas had not returned from the living world. Everyone was here, down within the Crypt of Exodus. But not Roxas. Naminé was worried. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to find her way down the steps without tripping. She loathed this flight of stairs. They were like a nightmare trip straight down to Hell. Only, at least she knew it wasn't taking her to Hell. The Crypt of Exodus was a place where all Nobodies who have passed on into Nothingness disappear to. She and Roxas were special in a sense that they had the choice to move in and out this realm of nonexistence. They had the ability to go back into the realm of the living as their Somebodies were still alive and willing to house their souls within them. They would then see through the eyes of their counterparts. All they had to do was climb up the same set of steps she was on right now and make the journey up into the real world. 

Naminé had just come from her visit to the realm of the living. She had wanted to ask her Somebody, Kairi, whether Roxas was hanging out topside within Sora.

Apparently not. Sora himself couldn't feel Roxas' presence anywhere within him.

And so Naminé was starting to feel anxious and a little upset. Usually, Roxas would be seen hanging out with his Organization pals or with _her_. If the blonde Keyblade wielder wasn't in the Crypt of Exodus _and_ he wasn't upstairs in the realm of the living, where was he?

She finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the darkness now evaporating away into nothingness. She paced down a foyer (a vacant corridor of smooth, grey marble), a soft light that came from nowhere illuminating the surroundings faintly, faint enough to make it seem like she were in a deep cave, but bright enough to make it feel quite cozy and welcoming.

She entered through a wide, stone archway and into the main chamber. They didn't call this the Crypt of Exodus for nothing. It was definitely _tomb-like_. But it was where she and the rest of the Nobodies lived now. And at least it seemed to cater for their needs, having all the necessary rooms and equipment they required (such as bedrooms, a kitchen, a lounge room, bathrooms, you name it). They even had strange contraptions and machines that Naminé had never really seen in her lifetime.

Truth be told, ever since Organization XIII's demise, every member in the party seemed to have reinstated some sort of amity down here. One could say that they almost lived in harmony. There was still some poorly concealed hatred between a few members, but that could easily be overlooked. Naminé was secretly glad that they got along without much difficulty and she believed it was because they really couldn't plot or scheme anymore since they were technically… deceased (or at least not part of the living world any longer).

The young artist knew quite well that Marluxia and Xemnas, for some strange reason, hated each others' guts. It could have been because Xemnas discovered that Marluxia had planned to overthrow _his_ Organization in their past life. Also, Vexen and Zexion were not quite fond of Axel. Naminé couldn't really blame them.

But despite the few tribulations within the group of departed Nobodies, they pretty much lived peacefully. In fact, Xemnas, despite being the egotistical superior that he was, appeared to be treating Naminé with a lot more respect now. This struck the girl as extremely odd. It almost seemed as if the man was fond of her.

Back to the matter at hand, Roxas was, simply put, _gone_.

Naminé frowned. She practically searched the entire Crypt before looking upstairs. Where. Could. He. Be?

"Axel!" the platinum-blonde girl called out as she spotted the redhead walking out of the bedroom hallway and towards her.

"Hey, Naminé. Have you -"

"Have you seen Roxas?"

Both their faces fell in synch.

"Guess not," Axel muttered. He ran a hand through his blood-red hair and sighed. "Right, so he's not up there with his Keyblade buddy?" he pointed upwards indicatively.

She shook her head.

"Dammit. Where the hell _is_ that kid?" he groaned.

Naminé only shook her head again, walking towards the lounge area. Axel followed. They both found Xigbar alone in the room sprawled on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. Why there was TV down here, Naminé would never know.

"Hey, Xigbar," Axel called out.

He got no response whatsoever. The television seemed more appealing than listening to what the redhead had to say.

"Oi, Eyepatch! Roxas died."

Number II's head whipped around to face Axel and Naminé. "He _what_?"

"Died," Axel repeated.

Xigbar squinted his eye like he found the fire-wielder's statement ridiculous. "Isn't he already like, y'know, _dead_?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. Couldn't the one-eyed loser tell he was _joking_? But then again, this was _Xigbar_ he was talking to.

"We can't find him," Naminé supplied quietly, a strand of hair falling into her eyes.

"Oh. I saw him with Demyx a moment ago," Xigbar said off-handedly, returning his attention back to the TV.

"Dem?"

"Yep. I think they were going to make their proposition to the King of Longwinded Speeches. Although why they need his permission is beyond me. He ain't the boss of us. Not anymore." Xigbar snorted.

Axel was already halfway out of the room before Xigbar could finish speaking. Naminé, being the lovely girl she was, smiled and thanked the Freeshooter politely before leaving in the pyromaniac's wake.

"Hey, Axel?" she asked as soon as she caught up with the towering Organization member.

Number VIII grunted noncommittally. It wasn't like he conversed with the tiny, pale-as-snow child very much. He guessed that she hadn't forgotten that there was a time when he would have killed her just to get at Marluxia in Castle Oblivion. He was somewhat ashamed of that and so, he decided to stay out of her way as much as possible if he could help it. He did it more for _her_ than for him. In fact, he quite liked her. He wasn't sure if she exactly liked him. But they were extremely friendly to each other, especially in the presence of both their mutual best friend, Roxas.

"Why do you need Roxas anyway?"

It was a pretty innocent question. One that earned a blank look from Axel.

"Uh..." The Flurry of Dancing Flames pondered for a long moment as they made their way through the Crypt in search of either Roxas, Demyx or Xemnas, "Nothing in particular," he finally replied evasively, "I was just pretty bored and needed some entertainment. You know, he _is_ pretty entertaining."

"Entertaining…?"

Axel sighed exasperatedly, not wanting to go into details. "You know, like how he brings us on this stupid wild goose chase," he muttered sarcastically. _Where could that darn kid be?_

They arrived at the games room where they found Xemnas and Saïx playing an intense round of snooker. Roxas and Demyx were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Moony! Xem! Where's Rox and Water Boy?"

"How dare you? It's _SA__Ϊ__X_!" Saïx growled. "Who the heck is _Moony_?"

"Whatever, Loony." Axel turned to Xemnas, ignoring the Luna Diviner completely. "Well? Xigbar told me Roxas and Demyx would be with you. Said something about a proposition."

"They _were_ here two minutes ago," Xemnas boomed. "Asinine kids!" he scoffed, "Christmas celebration party, hah! Just how in the name of Kingdom Hearts are they going to be able to request an invitation to those up in the realm of the living to join _us_ for the upcoming festive season down _here_? What a silly notion. Besides, why exactly would I desire another gaggle of random people including two other _Keyblade masters_ in _my_ domain?"

"It's _our_ domain as much as it is yours, Xemnas," Axel reminded his former-superior.

"They already put forward the proposal to you?" Naminé squeaked. "But - but, _I_ was supposed to do that!" She looked positively downcast, not at all pleased that those two had gone on ahead to reveal the secret plans they had been working on. They were planning to invite Sora, Riku and Kairi for a Christmas dinner next week. But she hadn't quite worked out the kinks of the plan yet.

"It was _your_ idea?" Xemnas looked incredulous, "_You_ were the brainchild of the scheme?"

Naminé nodded slowly. "Yes. And you're wrong. I know a way that Sora and his friends may come down here." She frowned for a moment, thinking. "Well, Sora and Kairi are able to get here without any trouble, since me and Roxas can get up _there_. It's only logical. But…" she tapped her foot on the floor, "I'm still trying to find a way for Riku to get here. Rest assured, I _will_ find out eventually."

Xemnas stared. Saïx stared. Axel stared.

"So _that's_ what you, Dem and Rox have been discussing all this time. I was beginning to wonder why you three were always huddled together like you're all planning to set the place on fire."

Naminé smiled thinly at Axel. "That would probably be what _you'd_ do without a second thought," she replied.

"Ouch. You wound me," VIII rubbed his chest, feigning physical pain. And then he grinned. "Hah! That's an interesting idea, though, Nam. I'd like to see Sora again. He was always such a _fascinating_ kid."

The girl sighed. "Yes, but I can only invite them if _everyone_ here approves of it. It wouldn't be much of a Christmas party if half the people don't like each other." Naminé turned to the former Superior and Luna Diviner. "So, if you don't mind… Mister Xemnas? Mister Saïx? _Please_, with a cherry on top?"

Xemnas seemed to be thinking hard. He looked back and forth between Saïx and Naminé. After awhile, he gave a loud sigh and nodded with finality, giving in to the innocent face of the pale-skinned girl before him. "Alright, very well. We can have a Christmas dinner party with _those_ _people_," he murmured. "But I'm only agreeing for _your_ sake, understand?"

Axel chuckled. "Wow, you must _really_ favor little miss perfect here to consent to inviting Sora into our abode. Rox and Dem didn't manage to sway you, but the princess here…" he pointed at Naminé, "She's got _tact_."

Xemnas ignored Axel. It was something he usually did.

Naminé smiled at Xemnas. "Thank you, Mister Xemnas, you're too kind."

Xemnas nodded stoically, but Axel could have sworn that the corners of his lips twitched upwards in a tiny smile. _He's such a sucker for Naminé…_

"What about you, Mister Saïx?"

The blue-haired man of the moon shrugged indifferently. "If Xemnas permits it, then I too shall agree to this Christmas gathering... thingy."

Naminé skipped on the spot, her smile widening. "That's great! We're well on our way to making this thing a success!" she exclaimed.

Xemnas scowled. "Well, you still have the rest of the Nobodies to agree with your plan… Chances that they won't agree to it are fairly high."

"Aw, way to kill the mood, man," came a voice from the doorway.

They all turned simultaneously to find Demyx at the door of the games room, with Roxas peering in from the side.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" Axel exploded, striding over to Roxas, his demeanor suddenly changing to one of fury. "I looked everywhere for you! Nam even made a trip to Destiny Islands!"

Roxas looked startled. "What did you need me for? I was in Demyx's room."

"Yeah, he was." Demyx looked a tad sheepish. "Sorry..."

"Oh, and why in the name of all things flammable would I look in Demyx's room?!"

"Could you please stop yelling?!" Roxas snarled.

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Saïx had gone back to their game, blatantly ignoring what _might_ escalate into an all-out yelling match between two people who considered themselves 'more than just friends'. Xemnas never knew how they got along so well when both of them enjoyed getting under each others' skin. He supposed it must be some sort of 'love-hate' thing. Weren't they _Nobodies_? Somehow, those two were unique because they _definitely_ seemed to have _feelings_.

Axel was glaring at the blonde Keyblade wielder almost accusingly. "If I didn't know any better, you've been _avoiding_ me."

Roxas didn't seem to like being glared at, nor did he appreciate such wild accusations. "Well, I'm _sorry_, but you did say you looked everywhere for me. Which isn't true, since you apparently forgot about _Demyx's_ room. I was _not_ avoiding you!"

"I didn't check any of the bedrooms. What? You think I'd _want_ to walk in on Larxene?" Axel's eyes narrowed. "Just _what_ were you doing in his room?" he rounded on Demyx, who backed away from the hot-headed man with wide eyes.

"Um, Axel?"

"I think you should stay out of it, Naminé," Xemnas said idly, a resounding _clack_ filled the room as he struck a ball. "Let them duke it out."

Demyx then spoke up, trying to defend Roxas. "Will you _relax_? All we did was come up with schemes to convince and manipulate the others into agreeing to invite Sora and his gang down here."

"Huh. Well, next time you go running off and hiding in bedrooms, _tell_ me," Axel huffed, crossing his arms tightly.

Roxas heaved a weary sigh, wondering if Axel was just plain possessive or just looking out for him. "I'll think about it," he murmured in response, but he was already grinning faintly.

"You'd better," Axel growled, ruffling the blonde's hair pointedly, but almost good-naturedly.

"Why were you looking for me, anyways?" Roxas asked, realizing that his friend hadn't yet answered his query.

Axel scratched his head, thinking. "Hmm… I guess I got bored and needed the company of my best friend."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah, _so_, you managed to win over Xemnas and Saïx's votes, huh?" Demyx was saying to Naminé and flashing I and VII two thumbs up (which they both disregarded nonchalantly). "Awesome! Me and Roxas went around a few minutes ago. Luxord and Xigbar said yes without complaint," he looked at the redhead, "And I'm sure Axel would love to have Sora and the others over for dinner."

"Well, _duh_. Why not?"

"Haven't talked to the others yet though," Demyx continued as he ticked off each Nobody with his fingers. "We've got Xal, Vexy, Lexy, Zexy, Marly and Larx left to ask."

"Well then," Naminé said with a broad, thousand mega-watt smile, looking around at her companions with a mischevious glint in her twinkling blue eyes, "Looks like we've got a little more work to do."

"I say we go bug Zexy first!" Axel crowed, "And then threaten him with blackmail if he refuses to go with it!"

* * *

_To be continued… And stuff…  
Cuz we all like to see Zexy squirm.  
I always knew Naminé was a devious child.  
Poor, poor Xemnas._

_**Reviews make me happy.**_


	2. He Doesn't Even Like Christmas

-A/N-: Can Naminé complete her task of convincing the Organization to have a party before Christmas arrives? Well, with the help of Roxas, Axel and Demyx, she just _might_… and she's utilizing her conniving ways to ensure everyone agrees with her proposal. So, without further ado, I leave with the immortal words of Seifer: "That was undeniable proof that we totally _owned_ you lamers."

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is _so_ **totally** the property Xemnas and his dysfunctional group of disorganized Nobodies.

* * *

"ZEXION!" 

Zexion jumped two (or three) feet into the air, the book in his hands slipping from his dainty fingers and dropping to the floor with a loud _thump_, very narrowly missing his foot. He gave a low curse and turned to see who had decided that _now_ was a good time to bother him.

Needless to say, he was pretty surprised (if not a little disturbed) to find not one, not two, but _four_ people staring at him from the doorway of his bedroom… The very doorway that he was quite sure had a _door_ shut in place a few moments before. He wondered why the hell his super sense of smell didn't pick up their scents sooner.

"Didn't you read the sign I put up?" Zexion grumbled, retrieving his fallen book and settling it on his bed next to him.

"Yeah. It said 'Keep out or my pet novels will eat you whole', or something like that," Demyx replied, awe evident in his voice. "That's _so_ cool! Can your books really do that?"

Zexion glowered at the Melodious Nocturne's absurd question and decided not to reply. Demyx could be cute, but he could also be pretty dense. The bookworm then spotted Roxas among the four and wondered why such a sensible kid like him would tag along with VIII, IX and Xemnas' Unofficial Adopted Daughter. The Cloaked Schemer's frown deepened. He was pretty good at the whole 'scowl and sulk' charade. He was thinking that _maybe_ if he pouted long enough, the Nobodies at his door would like, _go away, _or something.

It wasn't the case. Damn.

Axel ambled into the room, eyes never leaving Zexion's prone form that was now seated on the edge of his single bed, quite stiff and rigid.

"We have a question," Axel was saying, walking all over the place, striding backwards and forwards within the enclosed space that would be considered 'Zexy Territory'.

"Question?" Zexion echoed, voice wary. He hated it when Axel treated him like some sort of adolescent fool. He may be two heads shorter than the pyromaniac, but Zexion always blamed Axel's height on the _damned Tall Genes of his Somebody_. Just because the redhead was taller didn't mean he could just stomp all over _his_ territory.

"Yup! A question." Axel stepped closer and leaned forward, invading the personal space of the Now-Very-Uncomfortable Schemer. "We were wondering how you felt about -"

"No way in _hell_ am I going to model for one of Naminé's portraits," Zexion cut Axel off hastily, suddenly fearful. "I've seen how she made those sketches of Vexen!" He shivered uncontrollably, trying to shake of horrid memories of Vexen, a bath towel and a freezer.

Axel turned to look at Naminé and gave her a look as if to say _'did you hear that? He just totally dissed your artistic skillz!'_

The girl with the 'artistic skillz' gave a slight cough, as though reminding Zexion that she _was_ listening and that she _was_ probably going to make him regret what he'd just said.

Zexion only turned away and faced the wall, crossing his arms and redoubling his pout. Somehow, he knew they wouldn't leave him alone without taking what was left of his dignity.

Axel clucked his tongue.

Roxas spoke up. He was getting impatient. "What we wanted to know was whether you'd like to see Sora, Riku and Kairi. You see, we're planning this celebration for Christmas and we'd like to invite them down here for a get-together."

"Why in the world should _they_ be a part of anything concerning us?" Zexion muttered, then realized that Roxas mentioned a name that he wasn't very familiar with. "Wait, Kairi?"

"My Somebody," Naminé supplied helpfully.

Zexion blinked. "Why isn't _your_ name an anagram of hers?"

"I was never part of the Organization. So I couldn't be christened with your silly names. I mean, Mister Xemnas didn't recruit me as a member, did he?"

"Oh. Right. Well… I don't want Riku _anywhere_ near me, _or _Sora _or_ this Kairi girl either for that matter!"

There was a short silence.

Zexion pouted.

Roxas frowned.

Axel smirked.

Demyx bounced on his feet as though he were listening to music only he could hear.

And then, Naminé stepped forward with a small, coy smile.

She was twirling a strand of her silver-blonde hair with a finger with a crafty look on her face that made her look unbelievably _foxy_.

Zexion saw this and raised an eyebrow, trying not to look too bothered by the girl's sudden change in tactics. This _already_ didn't look good for the sixth member of the now-defunct Organization XIII. He _knew_ that smile. It was the smile of the devil.

"Zexion, Zexion, Zexion," she murmured, shaking her head like a mother would to a disobedient child. Apparently, she didn't hold much regard for Zexion because a 'Mister' never preceded his name, like how she addresses I and VII. "You _have_ to agree. Do you know how many hours me, Demyx and Roxas put into planning this party?"

She paused, waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question.

Zexion blew his slate-colored hair out of his eyes angrily, "Does it look like I care?! I don't even _like_ Christmas!" he grounded out.

"C'mon, Zex. Be a good sport and say _yes_. I know how much you love parties!" Axel quipped.

Zexion did _not_ like parties. In fact, he despised them. There was no way these kooks were going to sway him. _No way_. "I don't_ want_ a party and I don't _care_ how many hours you've spent planning this!" Number VI exploded.

Demyx gasped. "You did _not_ just say that!" the musician exclaimed after a moment's silence.

Naminé hid a smile and looked over at the sitar player. This could play in her favour. She knew Zexion's one weakness. And that one weakness was _Demyx_.

"How could you, Zex?" Demyx continued, horrified.

Roxas looked to his friend and didn't know if the Melodious Nocturne was offended by Zexion's outburst or close to tears. It was hard to tell sometimes with Demyx.

Zexion meanwhile, was looking a little uneasy.

He glanced at Naminé and realized the trick she was playing right away. And he could tell that this wouldn't end well. It wasn't that he was worried about _Naminé_ trying to manipulate him. He was worried about _Demyx_, because right about now…

"Zexiioooon," Number IX whined.

_Damn._

"Why won't you just say yes? It's gonna' be really fun!" Demyx promised.

Zexion squirmed on the spot, trying to look everywhere but into the puppy dog eyes of Demyx. He couldn't give in. He couldn't look into_ those_ _eyes_… They always managed to render him powerless.

"Pleeeease?" The Melodious Nocturne was unrelenting. "You _know_ that Sora, Riku and Kairi would love to see you!"

Zexion snorted. But he didn't have the heart to tell Demyx that Riku would probably try to kill him on sight. Not that he could die _again_, really. "Right," he muttered. "I'm sure they would jump for joy at the sight of me."

Demyx bobbed his head up and down excitedly now. "Yeah!" he chirruped, not catching on with the obvious sarcasm, "So, whaddya' say? Yes?"

Zexion rolled his dark, crystal blue eyes.

"Please, please, _please_? Please with a cherry on top… and some whipped cream?"

"ALRIGHT! YOU WIN!" the Defeated Schemer threw both hands into the air, a sign of surrender. He had given in to this ridiculous idea and it was all _Demyx's _fault. But he found himself glaring at Naminé instead. And she only smiled serenely back at him. _Oh_, she was all kinds of evil, alright.

"Finally! Victory is ours once more!" Axel whooped, doing a little victory dance in the middle of Zexion's room which consisted of the robot, the chicken dance and some moves he learnt from Napoleon Dynamite.

Zexion opened his mouth to say something to rebuke the redhead, but before he could utter a sound, Demyx had come bounding towards him, giving the smaller Organization member the hugest hug ever.

"Thanks, Zexy! I knew you'd say yes! And for that, I'm gonna' get you the most _awesome_ present I can think of!"

Zexion almost had to pry Demyx off of him. He didn't mind the hug so much, but he _did_ need the air to breathe.

"We have to get everyone presents?" the Cloaked Schemer asked, as soon as Demyx got off him.

"Not necessarily everyone, only those you want to give presents to. But we_ will_ be having a random Secret Santa gift exchange!" Naminé replied cheerfully, "So you'll need to wrap at least one gift to give to whoever gets you as their gift buddy."

Zexion muttered something incoherent, but no one was paying him any heed.

"Well, now that we're done here, could we maybe move on to someone else? It's almost lunch time and I'm starving," Roxas grumbled, and so did his stomach.

"Let's go see if Marluxia's busy," Naminé said casually, "I think he's tending to his roses."

"Good, go, get out of my room!"

"Thank you for your support, Zexion!" Naminé politely bowed her head in his direction, before heading out the door. All traces of her devilishness had vanished and Zexion wondered if it was something she could turn on and off. On one hand, she could be extremely sweet, and on the other, she could be your worst nightmare (and _still_ be sickly sweet).

"Thanks again, Zexy!" Demyx waved, following after the little girl. "See ya later!"

Axel and Roxas just left without saying anything. The redhead was the last to leave the room. He shut the door behind him noiselessly.

"Hang on a sec," Number VIII murmured quietly, a gleam in his toxic-green eyes, "You guys go on ahead without me, I'll catch up."

So, Demyx and Naminé skipped off towards the general direction of Marluxia's indoor garden (the whole Crypt _was_ technically indoors), and Roxas stayed behind because he felt obligated to stick with the chakram-wielding hothead (in case the man decided to do anything crazy – Roxas felt it was his duty to make sure his friend_ didn't_).

Axel had turned back to Zexion's closed door, pulled out a black Sharpie from a coat pocket (which was odd because he didn't _really_ have any pockets) and scribbled something on the sign that hung on the door.

Roxas frowned (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) at what his best friend had just scrawled in almost unintelligible writing. He read it over several times.

"Hey, Ax? That's going a bit too far, don't you think?"

Axel laughed, re-pocketing his marker. "Nope. I think it speaks the truth," he replied brightly. And he laughed again, linking arms with Roxas almost gaily and dragging the blonde down the hallway to catch up with Xemnas' Unofficial Adopted Kid and Mister Dance, Water, _Dance_!

Roxas sighed and threw one last glance back at Zexion's door, before being steered away by the overzealous redhead.

Instead of '_Keep out or my pet novels will eat you whole_' (which the Flurry of Dancing Flames had crossed out several times), the sign now read:

_Beware! Demyx's Bitch Lives Here.  
_

* * *

_I feel sorry for Zexion.  
Anyway, the quest continues!  
Will Marly cooperate with the D.A.R.N. crew?  
(Yes, it stands for__ D__emyx, __A__xel, __R__oxas and __N__aminé)_  
_...  
Will they even get to send out the invitation cards in time?_

_**I'm taking suggestions.**__** Suggestions? Anyone?**_


	3. Pink is Totally the New Black

-A/N-: _BOOM! HERE COMES THE BOOM! READY OR NOT, HERE COMES THE BOYS FROM THE SOUTH._ Hmm... the mushy romance will probably only begin when Sora and his crew arrive at the Crypt for Christmas.

Disclaimer: All your hearts r belong 2 _us_ (and Xemnas too).

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a Keyblade with a keychain of Mickeeey. On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two fiery chakrams and a Keyblade with a keychain of Mickeeey. On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me, three Paopu fruit -" 

"Axel, please SHUT UP."

"Awww, but I wrote it just for you! Don't you want to know how it goes?"

"Maybe later. I don't want _that_ stuck in my head all day!"

"Okay, how 'bout… Jingle bells, Sora smells, Roxas flew awaaaay -"

"Axel…"

"- Lost his pants when he saw me dance, and found out he was gaaaay. Hey!"

Roxas brought a hand to his face. _Why me,_ he wondered, _why me?!_

"C'mon, Rox, lighten up! 'Tis the season to be jolly!"

"I'll start being jolly as soon as _you_ stop singing Christmas songs!" Roxas snapped.

Axel grinned, but stopped his yodelling for his friends' sake. "Y'know, you're _really_ cute when you're mad." He ruffled the blonde's unruly hair affectionately.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas smacked Axel's hand away lightly. "So, are you implying that I'm only cute when I'm mad?"

"Nah. You're cute every hour of the day. But you're _especially_ cute when you're angry at me. Seeing you all hot and bothered does something for me."

Roxas couldn't help but smirk. Axel was always the sweet-talker. "I'll keep that in mind."

They both rounded a corner and found Naminé with Demyx, both standing right outside Vexen's scientific laboratory. They were just… standing there, stock still, staring into space as though they were distracted by something.

"Uh, hey guys, weren't we going to see Marluxia first?"

"Shh!" Naminé hissed, whilst Demyx put a finger to his lips comically. And Naminé signalled for them to come closer, which they did. "Can you hear that?" she whispered, tapping her ear once and then pointing to the locked door of Vexen's lair. Vexen spent a good number of hours in his laboratory daily, and only God knew what he did in there. He was a science nerd at heart.

Axel and Roxas cocked their heads to the side, wondering what they were supposed to be listening to.

And then they heard it.

Vexen's voice could be heard faintly through the thick wooden door (which had the sign '_Science Laboratory – Flammable Chemicals Within. AXEL, KEEP OUT' _painstakingly tacked on with a nail). The Chilly Academic's voice was high and out of tune.

"… It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low… Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

Axel's face broke into a silent guffaw. "Trust _Mister Ice _to be hyped up for Christmas," he laughed, "Bet he's trying to make _snow_."

Naminé suddenly clapped her hands together in glee. The shimmer in her eyes was back in full force. "Excellent!" she snapped her fingers as though she'd just come up with the most brilliant plan for world domination or something along those lines.

"What?" Roxas was startled (if not a little disturbed). The smile on her face reminded him of how Larxene would look when she wanted to eat one of them for breakfast.

Instead of giving the Keyblader a direct reply, she nudged him in the ribs. "You guys go force Marluxia into submission. I'm going to talk to Vexen in private for awhile." And she gave Roxas a light shove in the direction of Marluxia's garden and waved the rest of them off. "I won't be long," she promised. "Just make sure Marly agrees to the party. Bye now!" She turned back to the door of the lab and knocked.

"Slavedriver," Axel murmured under his breath as he and his other two companions walked away in search of the Graceful Assassin.

"So… Marluxia, huh?" Demyx said slowly. "He's a tough one to crack. Should we just not bother? He freaks me out." Which was true. Demyx was never quite comfortable around the man with the pink 'do. It seemed to go against his 'rocker' persona. "And we don't really need everyone to agree with us. We already have permission from Xem. All we really need is to let them_ know_ what's happening on Christmas."

"Yeah, those who aren't in favour can just mope and suffer on the day. We've got enough people helping out," Roxas said with a nod.

"Helping out?" Axel was confused.

"Luxord's preparing the banquet hall and setting up the Christmas tree and dance floor. I don't know where he's going to get that disco ball he wanted. Xigbar volunteered to cook the dinner. Demyx is obviously in charge of music, so he's gonna put up the amps and loudspeakers. And well, Naminé and I are doing decorations."

"Huh. Decorations, eh? Well then, don't forget the mistletoe," Axel reminded Roxas. "Like, stick whole bunches of them on the ceiling or something."

"If I do, I'm staying a good twenty feet away from _you_ throughout the party."

"Ouch. That was subtle," Axel winced.

Demyx laughed, "You just got _burned_, Ax."

"Nah, he's probably just kidding."

"I'm _serious_," Roxas said shortly, ploughing on briskly. Good, they were nearing the indoor garden. After this, the Keyblader promised himself a good lunch. He was so hungry he could eat like, that talking dog thing that always followed Sora around.

"Fine, no mistletoe, then," Axel sighed.

They stopped at the glass doors of Marly's beautiful greenhouse (that utilized artificial lights in place of sunlight). Demyx peered in tentatively and spotted XI's pink hair among his blooming roses.

"He's in there. Should we knock?"

Axel answered the Melodious Nocturne's question quite well by simply shoving the glass doors open and barging into the enclosed garden as though he owned the place (like what he shamelessly did to Zexion before).

"Hey, Mar!" the redhead announced his presence loudly with grandeur, "Flowers doin' okay?"

Marluxia rose from where he had been crouched low and pruning a rose bush. He turned to face the boisterous fire-crazy man who was approaching him with expertly-concealed dislike and annoyance. What was this oddball of a traitorous dog doing in _his_ immaculately beautiful garden?!

"My flowers are fine," the pink-haired Number XI replied with surprising calm. And then he spotted Demyx and Roxas at the door and the hold on the pair of shears in his hand tightened. "May I help you?" he asked curtly.

"Certainly!" Axel nodded. "We're just here to tell you that we're gonna have this Christmas dinner thing in a few days time and we're like, totally inviting people from upstairs." He pointed up to the ceiling for effect.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes. "Inviting people? Just _who_ are we talking about?"

"Ah, you know, just Riku and Kairi… andthekidwhokilledyou," he added.

"Oh."

Roxas had to hand it to the Graceful Assassin. He was handling this quite well. Usually, he would have summoned his awesome scythe by now and threatened to behead Axel with one petal-filled _swish_ of the blade.

"Well, how about it? Sound good to you?" Axel pressed on. "Christmas is the best time to have fun and be entertained. You can even help that compulsive gambler set up the Christmas tree and fill it with pink flowers and stuff," he offered slyly.

Marluxia looked thoughtful for a few moments. Finally, he asked, "And how exactly are the living beings going to get down here?"

"Ah, you forget, Marly," Demyx quipped. "We have a genius on our side."

"By genius, we mean that witch," Axel clarified. "She's gonna figure that out herself."

Marluxia frowned. "Okay. So, you're having a party," he said, as though speaking to himself. He looked back to his visitors with a hard gaze, "Well, what if I told you that I don't _want_ a party?"

"Hmm," Axel tapped his chin, as though the question were a particularly hard one. There was a challenge in Pinky's voice. He could _so _see it (or hear it). "Okay, well, if you're going to be that way…" The redhead looked around and then snapped two fingers together.

And the rose bush that Marluxia had been pruning a minute ago promptly burst into flame.

* * *

Xigbar nearly fell off the couch in the lounge room as an ear-splitting scream pierced the air over the monotonous drone of Spongebob Squarepants on the television. He looked around wildly with one eye, heart hammering in his chest. 

"What the hell was _that_?!"

No one was there to answer his question.

To him, it sounded like someone dying a painful death.

* * *

"Put it out! AXEL, putitoutputitpoutputitpout! PUT THE DAMN FIRE OUT _RIGHT NOW_!" Marluxia was yelling as he pulled at his pink locks hysterically. All traces of his calm and cool exterior vanishing as he helplessly witnessed his precious rose bush go up in smoke. 

"Well, say it first," Axel chided coolly, silently revelling in Marly's pained expression.

Marluxia looked outraged. He gibbered nonsensically for a few seconds before finally roaring, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID PARTY! JUST STOP BURNING DOWN MY PLANTS!"

Axel smiled. "See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" And he turned to Demyx with a nod.

Demyx had to keep himself from laughing and he called forth a torrent of water that rained down on the flaming bush (and on Marly himself), putting out the blaze in the blink of an eye.

The top half of the bush was blackened and charred, the leaves and roses completely incinerated.

"My job here… is _done_."

And with that, Axel swept out of the garden with the rest of his makeshift posse trailing along in his wake. "Your cooperation is much appreciated, Marly!" the pyromaniac called back with a final wave and a huge smile.

Marluxia, Number XI of Organization XIII, the _Graceful_ Assassin, the most prettiest of the Nobodies stared at his dead bush, his sopping hair dripping water into his eyes. And then, he screamed curses into the air, vowing that he would one day get his revenge against the redhead.

* * *

To be continued. 

_MARLUXIA GOT PWNED.  
And we'll probably never find out what else Axel got for his 12 days of Christmas.  
All reviewers get cookies.  
-Throws cookies into the crowd-_


	4. Girl, You're in Love with my Boy

-A/N-: Thanks a million to **Katfreak, Kiki Lelsissia, Isle of Pens** and **Jextia** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys deserve hugs. Now, on with the quest in the name of Christmas!

Disclaimer: Square Enix belongs to Kingdom Hearts. Yes, uh-huh.

---

"Right guys, uh, I really need to eat," Roxas announced, running a shaky hand through his dirty-blonde hair. He felt weak and hungry and almost on the brink of collapsing in a heap of malnourishment. "Could we go grab some lunch? I'm starved!"

It_ was_ lunch time, at least by the Keyblader's standards. And he was never one to skip on a meal. He was definitely what they called a 'healthy eater'.

Demyx stopped singing to Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful Soul' and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, kid! I'm a little hungry myself. Must be all the hype from all this running around and forcing people to see eye to eye with us. Jeez, I never knew the Crypt was this big…"

Axel sighed. "Well, it _does_ house about fourteen people," he pointed out, "most of which are total losers…" he muttered as an afterthought. "Okay, fine, we'll grab something from the kitchen. But let's make it quick. I'm not gonna sit around all day waiting for you guys to stuff yourselves like pigs."

"Hey, it isn't _my_ fault you don't eat! What are you, anorexic?" Roxas threw a look back at his best friend, critically taking in his slender frame friend as they all made their way down the marble passageway. Axel looked like a stick with red wires sticking out the top. "You must hate food or something," was Roxas' observation.

"I eat when I feel like it," Axel sniffed disdainfully.

"Hey," Demyx chirruped, "If you've got an eating disorder, let us know, man! Don't be embarrassed about your problems! We'll help out."

Axel glared at Number IX like he was stupid. "I told you, I _do_ eat."

"Eat_ more_, then," Roxas grumbled as they finally turned into the kitchen. He headed straight for the fridge. He swore he saw some leftover pizza in there somewhere this morning and he hoped there was _at least_ one slice left for his benefit.

"You can't force me to!" Axel was declaring melodramatically, as though the very word 'eat' offended him.

Demyx nudged Axel in the ribs good-humouredly. "I think he's hinting that he likes guys with a little more, y'know… _meat_ on their bones."

Roxas bit back a snort, his frame already half hidden behind the fridge door.

"Well, in that case…" Axel looked thoughtful, taking Roxas' silence as a means of confirmation with IX's statement.

Roxas slammed the fridge door shut, paying no heed to his friends' banter, and tottered over to the microwave oven, popping the frozen leftover slices of pizza in and setting it on 'high' for five minutes.

"There's enough for all of us," the Keyblader said pointedly, "I hope you guys like Hawaiian." He made a face. Personally, he preferred Meat Lovers. Somehow, pineapple and ham did not quite suit his tastes. But hey, whatever goes.

"Yeah, cool," Demyx himself was going through the contents of the fridge, shoving aside Luxord's half-eaten birthday cake (it was his birthday about three months ago) and pulling out three cans of Mountain Dew. The Melodious Nocturne tossed one over towards Roxas, who caught it deftly. He threw the other at Axel (who nearly dropped it) and then pried the tab off his own can, taking a swig at the refreshing drink.

A few seconds later, Lexaeus stepped into the kitchen, his large shadow looming ominously over Axel, who stood not too far from the doorway.

The big man stopped to stare at VIII, IX and XIII for a few soundless seconds. Then, he grunted in acknowledgement before sidestepping the fire-lover and making a beeline for the pantry.

Demyx shot Axel a quick look, and Axel, in turn, grinned at Roxas. Roxas only shrugged in return and turned back to the microwave. The blonde knew what was coming.

"Ohhh Lexyyy," Axel sang, exultantly and vivaciously, as though he had just won a million munny.

The Silent Hero turned on the spot to regard Axel as though he were a weirdo, an unopened bag of chips (RUFFLES Cheddar and Sour Cream Potato Chips) was clasped in one of his oversized fists.

"Yeah," Axel went on when he had the man's full attention, "so, _anyways_, here's the deal," the redhead said, as though he were only _just_ resuming a conversation with the big guy, "Like, we're planning this whole Christmas party thing on like, _Christmas day_, and we thought, maybe, y'know, you should _know_."

Lexaeus blinked.

"I_ know_ you don't like Riku and all, but we _are_ inviting him. And Kairi and Sora." Axel took a sip from his can and then kept going, "I know Riku and that Mouse King Dude took you out back in Castle Oblivion, but it's time you let go of past grudges and embrace the uh, _future_."

Lexaeus blinked. Again.

"So, yeah. You in for it?"

Lexaeus stayed silent (for he _was_ the Silent Hero).

"Yes? No? Maybe? You don't know? Should I repeat the question?" Axel was getting impatient.

Lexaeus just stood there, like some stone statue (a statue that blinked and held a bag of chips in one hand).

"Say something, rockface!" Axel yelled.

"Okay."

Both Demyx and Roxas looked around at the man, who had just uttered his first word since entering the room. Whoa, he actually _said_ something today! That was…

… _whoa_!

"_Whoa…_" Axel was awed, genuinely not expecting the man to say a word. Seriously, that dude could go on for _days_ without a single _peep_! All the redhead was hoping for was like, a nod or some vague gesture of a sort.

"Okay. A party sounds good," Lexy rumbled, validating himself.

_WHOA. That's like, five words in one go! Gnarly! _Demyx was practically bouncing up and down on his feet (it seemed to be a habit whenever he was thrilled by something).

"Really?" Axel spluttered. This was _so_ much easier than he first imagined.

"Yes, really," the Not-So-Silent Hero nodded. "We could use some festivity down here."

And with that, Number V ambled back out of the kitchen (leaving everyone gaping after him) and headed off in the direction of the lounge room. Spongebob should have just about ended and it was time for his favourite program: So You Think You Can Dance. Yup.

_Beep, beep, beep._

The pizza was finally done, and the beeping of the microwave oven startled the three amazed Nobodies back to reality.

"Well,_ that_ was easy," Roxas muttered, saying what everyone was thinking out loud as he removed the steaming pizza slices and set a piece each on separate plates.

"You can say that again," Demyx nodded, helping Roxas carry the pizza to the divider, where Axel was now seated, seemingly still wondering what the hell had happened.

"He _talked_," was all VIII could say, in a soft whisper of wonder.

The three settled themselves down at the divider and started to chow down. Axel _was_ eating this time around. Apparently, he was taking Demyx's earlier words about Roxas' taste in guys _quite_ seriously.

"Y'know, I think we _still_ have a whole box of sea-salt ice cream in the freezer."

Demyx laughed. "It's still there because no one likes that flavour. 'Cept you."

"That stuff is so salty it's not even funny," Axel made a face.

Roxas shrugged, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of his pizza. There was a time when he was addicted to that stuff. He blamed it on Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Seriously, the only people who really eat them are you," Axel gestured to Roxas, speaking through a mouthful of food, "and Xemnas. Why can't you two pick flavours that aren't abnormal? Like chilli-pepper ice cream?"

Demyx gagged on his slice of pizza.

"I always knew you were insane," Roxas murmured.

They took five minutes to wolf down their lunch.

After chucking the greasy dishes in the sink and tossing their empty drink cans into the bin, Axel stretched his lengthy limbs and yawned widely as though lunch had _really_ bored him half to death. He was always one to run around wreaking havoc and inflicting damage on someone's unsuspecting property. He was never one to sit around and… _eat_. He just didn't have the patience. Who the hell _ate_, for crying out loud?!

"Larx next, I think," VIII announced. "And then we'll pay Xaldin a visit."

"Right," Demyx nodded sagely, very suddenly sober and unsmiling. "_You_ can do Larxene, we'll do Xaldin. Agreed?"

Roxas couldn't help but nod along with Demyx on that one. Everyone was slightly afraid of the Savage Nymph. She didn't have 'savage' in her alias for _nothing_. She was scary, in a she's-going-to-murder-me-in-my-sleep kind of way. It wasn't surprising that Naminé was named her rival by a few of them. Roxas shuddered. The only two females in this hellhole seemed to dominate the place.

Axel squinted at Demyx. "Chicken," he said, clucking his tongue disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I _am_ chicken. So you're talking to her. No way am I going anywhere near that woman! Nuh-uh!" The man with the mullethawk shook his head rapidly, his gelled hair suffering for this. "Besides, she seems to like you better than anyone else. She even _flirts_ like crazy with you! Whenever you walk into the room, her eyes light up like, like… CRAZY!"

"She does _not_ flirt with me!" Axel denied, "Why would she? She can't seriously think…" he paused and shivered uncontrollably. "Well, she should know I'm not into… _her_!"

"You're not into girls in general, if that's what you mean," Roxas said, looking at Axel as though challenging him to say otherwise.

"She'll cooperate if it's you, though," Demyx said tersely.

"Alright, _fine_," Axel snapped. "You two go hound Xaldin. I'll personally talk to Larxene. The last one to accomplish their task will give the winner_ whatever_ they want for Christmas. Deal?"

"DEAL."

Roxas slapped a hand over his eyes. What a nightmare… Deals should _never_ be made with the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

He _cheats_.

---

To be like, continued… or something.

_Xemnas, Saïx, Zexion, Marluxia and Lexaeus are done.  
Xaldin and Larxene shall be next! And what happened to Vexen and Naminé?  
Without 'N', the D.A.R.N crew has like, become the R.A.D gang. Sweet!  
REVIEW!_


	5. Of Losers and Winners and Stuff

-A/N-: To the wonderful **biach-goddess-leah,** **Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Kiki Lelsissia, Isle of Pens, The Freak On A Leash** and **Jextia, **your reviews were awesome! THANKS. And I apologize for the wait. I'm on vacation now. Updates will be sporadic at best. Yes, I'm still updating even though I'm in another country. WHOO.

Disclaimer: Aye, I own nothing except the Crypt of Exodus. And the ridiculous plot of this fic.

---

Larxene, that awful Savage Nymph, was nowhere to be found. This was the first thing Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, realized as he tore through the Crypt like a kid on a scavenger hunt for Easter eggs. In fact, Larxene was completely, totally, utterly M.I.A. all day. It was like she dropped off the face of… wherever they were. And so, Axel was panicking.

Damn, where had that crazy bitch gone off to?

The redhead knew he would lose to Sitar Man and Keyblade Boy if he didn't find that woman soon. He peered into XII's room, hoping to catch her in there, only to find it empty and devoid of life (not that they were _living_ since they weren't technically _existing_). He cursed, slammed her door shut, cursed again when his fingers got caught, and stormed off in a random direction.

And then, two minutes and five seconds later, an idea struck him. It struck him so hard he staggered backwards in surprise, nearly breaking the ornate china vase that Saïx adored to death (not that Axel _cared_ about unsuspecting furniture anyways).

If the Kunai-throwing devil refused to be found, so be it. He'll make the horse come to the water.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead hollered as loud as he dared without ripping his voice box to shreds.

"LARXENE! Where in the blue hell are you?! Get over here! I have a deal to strike with you. It's a good one too! I swear!"

A second ticked by and he got no reply. And then, Larxene seemed to almost materialize out of thin air and Axel nearly jumped out of his skin when the tiny woman replied from behind like she had been stealthily stalking him all along. Weren't they technically no longer able to use dark portals?!

"Axel! Hiiii! You wanted me?" she asked sweetly as he turned around to face the Savage Nymph. Her voice was dripping with honey and her eyes were way brighter than usual. She was on tiptoes, gazing expectantly into the taller Nobody's eyes.

VIII blinked, as though the mere sight of Larxene had blinded him. "Wanted you?" he echoed, "Nah, not so much. What I want is to make a deal. See, we're having a Christmas party in a few days," he looked at the woman to make sure she was following, "aaaand… Nami's inviting Sora, Riku and Kairi."

Larxene's smile deteriorated in a span of half a millisecond and her vivid eyes narrowed into slits, making her look like a particularly poisonous snake.

"I know you don't much care for them," Axel continued, "but if you'll agree on this, then I promise you -"

"Darling, _I'll_ make you the deal," Larxene cut in smoothly, her smile returning. If he wanted to play, she could do just as well, if not _better_. She knew Axel would only make deals if he was really, _really_ desperate for cooperation. Now, she could surely use this to her advantage.

Axel gave an exasperated sigh, knowing he was caught. "Fine," he conceded, "state your offer and I shall consider."

Number XII of Organization Obsolete silently praised herself. She _was_ right. He'd probably do anything as long as she agreed to the stupid party at the end of the day.

She smirked. "Hmmm… I'll agree to your party if you…" she feigned thoughtfulness for a few moments, "if you, if you…"

"If I _what_?" Axel grated.

"If you kiss me. Full on the lips, during the Christmas party with your Upstairs Pals." She grinned. "In front of _everyone_. Including your 'best friend'."

_Bitch! _

Axel felt like walking away right then and there. But then, he thought about the game he was playing, and there was no way he was going to lose to _two_ people. Roxas and Demyx would NOT get whatever _they_ wanted from _him_. No way!

He weighed his odds.

Kissing XII was way worse than losing to XIII and IX. But… damn, he couldn't afford to get Demyx a new iPod and God knew what _ROXAS_ wanted.

Biting back a particularly long string of swear words, Number VIII shook his head slowly and spoke, "Larx, that's not really fair." He looked around shiftily and ran his fingers through his blood-red mane. He was definitely treading on dangerous ground here. If he didn't please this silly girl, he would fail to win her vote.

It was time to improvise.

And maybe _kill_ two birds with one stone.

She could be devious, but he could be just as conniving. Two could play at _this_ game.

"Okay, Larxene, listen. If you go around kissing whoever you like for no reason, people might get the wrong impression and think you were some psycho slut bent on shoving your tongue down every male creature. And I doubt you'd want that, right?"

XII raised an eyebrow, speculating as to what Axel was getting at.

"So," VIII went on hastily, "here's the thing: you can make it seem like an _accident_. Then it wouldn't be too obvious."

Larxene was bemused. "And how, pray tell, can I make _kissing you_ seem like an accident? Hmm?"

Axel raised his index finger and wagged it in front of her face, a glint sparkling in his eye. "Naminé's in charge of decorations, along with Roxy. I'll get _her_ to stick some mistletoe up on the ceiling. That way, you can uh, accidentally bump into me or whatever under the thing and… yeah…"

Larxene's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Axel actually _saw_ it happen in like, slow-motion, and he had to suppress a shudder of dread. Demyx was right about her. She was one _mad_ woman.

"Okay!" XI crowed, as though Christmas _had _come early. "Wow, you're so _totally_ a genius!"

Axel smiled thinly. _Yeah, now to figure out how to totally avoid you on the night of the party_. "Right, _of course_ I'm a genius. So, we have a deal?"

"Yup!"

"Excellent! It was nice doing business with you. I'll get Nam and tell her to stick the mistletoe up on the doorway leading towards the staircase to the Realm of the Living when Christmas comes."

"Sweet!" Larxene practically pranced up and down on the spot. "You're such a darl!"

"Uh-huh. Well, I really gotta' run. I need to go collect my winnings from those two noobs now." And with that, VIII left Larxene behind. The girl was still floating about on Cloud Nine, thinking of nothing else but Axel's lips on hers.

As the redhead traipsed down the hallway in search of his two friends, he swore to himself that he was without doubt staying a hundred feet from Larxene during the party.

But at least there _would_ be mistletoe now. And Roxas wouldn't be able to have a say about it.

The redhead grinned to himself. Oh, he _mauled_ two birds with one stone, alright.

He rounded the corner. And then stopped dead when he found the Melodious Nocturne and the Key of Destiny watching TV with Lexaeus, Xigbar and _Xaldin_ in the lounge room.

"No… friggin'… way."

They… could _not_ have beaten him to it.

Demyx turned and waved at the speechless Axel. "Oh, hey, guess what? I think we win. And Xal can vouch for us too."

There was silence for a few moments as hiphop music dominated the room.

Then, Axel promptly exploded.

---

TBC.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, four Disney characters, three Paopu fruit, two fiery chakrams and a Keyblade with a keychain of Mickeeey._


End file.
